ANTorexia
by abittooginger
Summary: Olive usaully didn't care about looks, but, when one comment crosses the line, how far will Olive go to be "Skinny"?  I don't own ANT Farm.Slightly AU. Rated T for theme.
1. Chapter 1 RE:EDITED!

**So, i had this idea for a while and i wasn't sure whether or not to post it, then i got the name and i was like, oh god i gotta start this! And voila "ANTorexia" was born. You can flame,just don't flame anorexia because thats really,really low.**

**OLIVE POV**

"So, Chyna, do you want to hangout after school?" I asked my best girl-friend,Chyna Parks. She nodded.

"Sure! Who's house?"

"Yours." I never liked having people over my house.

"OK, meet me outside right after school." I nodded and we walked away to our I walked, i passed the ANT farm and sighed, i missed it so much! Fletcher,Chyna and I had grauated there in eigth grade, now we were sophmores in high school. I silently walked down the hallway, when I saw Lexi,who was a senior now.

"Oh, look! It's Olive,the school's ugly brain." Lexi mocked.

"Leave me alone." i roughly said.

"Oh,i'm you going to see your fat boyfriend,Angus? I mean you two fatasses are perfect for each other!" She squealed. Was i really ugly and fat?

"He's not my boyfriend you low-life loser!" i yelled and ran out, i didn't care if I got in awhile, I had gotten home and locked myself in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. I looked at my face, my hair was greasy,my skin had acne all over it and I loooked pregnant! Lexi's , I can easily change that! I'll just...diet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short,but its just a begginning. (yeah, i know that was spelled way off...) oh and i think Olive is really pretty, and skinny, but its her mind lying to her. FOLIVE!<strong>

**-Hazel daughter of Pluto**

**BTW! i RE:EDITED THIS!**


	2. Stay strong to be skinny

Olive walked into school the next day, which was the first day of her news diet. Also known as, not eating. She had spent hours on her mom's exercise cycle, to the point where she almost fainted. She had also been looking at herself in a mirror for hours, pecking at every ounce of fat on her body.

The next morning, she put on her biggest sweatpants, and her dad's sweatshirt. As Olive walked into homeroom, she saw Chyna. Beautiful, SKINNY, Chyna. As usual, a bunch of guys, including Fletcher, were swarming around her, flirting and asking for her number. Over the years, she had gotten even curvier, she had long black hair, and dark hazel eyes.

"Hey olive!" Chyna said, in her short skirt and black shirt that she could wear without looking fat, Olive thought bitterly.

"Hi." She muttered, picking a seat in the back so no one had to look at her fat body and ugly face.

"Hello children. Today we are starting revi- Olive? Please put your hood down." Olive reluctantly complied, not wanting anyone to see her.

The bell finally rung and Olive rushed out of there, away from the lunch room. The room smelled of the worst stuff on earth. Food. She went into the bathrooms, into a stall, and sat down, holding a mirror. She looked at how horrible she looked, and, before she could stop herself, punched the mirror. It felt good to get the anger out, but a deep pain shot through her hand.

"Ow!" Yelled Olive, holding her bleeding hand. She ran out of the pink bath-rooms, trying to hide her hand.

"Hey Olive! Are you mad at me or som- What happened to your hand?" Chyna yelled, seeing the red liquid ooze out of her best friend's hand.

"Oh, nothing. I, uh, hit it. On a, uh, rake." Olive lied, not so smoothly.

"Okay! Do you want me to help you wrap it up?"

"Er, no, I,uh, got it." She said, before speed-walking. Unfortunately for her, she walked right into Fletcher.

"Hey Olive, what happened to your hand?" Said Fletcher, concerned.

"I hit it. On a rake."

"Yeah, why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"It's true!" protested she, standing up straighter.

"Come on, let's go clean it up."

"I'm fine Fletcher! Bye." She said, slipping out into the bath room . She wanted to leave school, but there was no way her mom would let her, or even pick up her phone. Had Olive dared to skip? They wouldn't put her in much trouble, she was their best student. She went up a window, slid out, and ran like Heck away from school. She decided to run, to burn some calories and look skinnier. Olive went to the sidewalk of the school, and ran across town, for hours, without stopping. She had little water breaks, and, when she decided to end, had almost fainted. Sh staggered home, about to get a snack, but reminded herself not to, she has to be strong, if she wants to be skinny.

Stay strong to get skinny.

She repeated it into her head, and went back into the exercise cycle. She couldn't do it much longer, and she ended up falling asleep on the gym floor.


End file.
